thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
Dracula was a brilliant professor at the University of Bucharest. Seemingly harmless, he is taken hostage by the villainous Kubicheck, who wants Lazlo to lead him to the Judas Chalice. Later its revealed that he is none other than the famous vampire Dracula/Vlad the Impaler himself. After drinking from a victim infected by cholera hundreds of years ago, he became weakened, into an almost human crippled form. Since then he has searched for the Judas Chalice, hoping to reawaken his powers. Biography Dracula had been living for centuries among man. In 1628 he bit Simone, turning her in a vampire as well. He later drank the blood of a victim infected by cholera which weakened him into an almost human crippled form. He put the corpse of a peasant in his grave and faked his death. He began searching for the Judas Chalice in a way to recover and gain back his healthy form. He got captured by former KGB agents who were looking for the Judas Chalice to bring Dracula back to life. He helped them and encountered the Librarian Flynn Carsen and the vampire Simone in the process. He also fed off of the KGB agents and turned them into ghouls to help him. When the leader Sergei Kubichek tries to resurrect the corpse, Dracula drinks from the chalice and gains his powers back. Using his undead soldiers he engages Flynn, Simone and the rest of the living KGB agents. The KGB agents and his soldiers end up killed and he is taunted by Flynn. He prepares to bite and perhaps even gift Flynn with vampirism as Simone shows up. He says he gave her a gift, however she wants to kill him for ruining her life. The two fight, but Dracula comes out on top and makes Simone pass out by choking her. Flynn confronts him as he holds the Chalice. Dracula, tricked, reaches for the Chalice and gets impaled with a stake through the heart. In his last moments he compliments Flynn as a great historian, then he dies. Personality Dracula was an intelligent, cruel, and sadistic man. He had been feeding on humans for centuries and never stopped even after he got infected by Cholera. He tricked the KGB agents in getting the Chalice for him. Dracula wanted to plunge the world into darkness by creating an army of undead soldiers. When confronted by Simone he invited her to join him and told her he gave her a gift that night. He seemed surprised that Simone hated him for what he did. After defeating Simone he mentioned that the more tortured the vine the sweeter the fruits. He underestimated Flynn and got tricked after which Flynn killed him. He seemed to respect Flynn for outwitting him as he called him a great historian before dying. Abilities As a vampire Dracula possessed incredible strength, speed and durability. He was able to take multiple bullets to the chest without seeming to be affected by it. It was revealed that the only ways he could be killed was by a stake through the heart made of the wood of the Aspen tree, sunlight or beheading. The price of these powers were that he was not able to withstand sunlight and that he had to drink blood to stay alive. Dracula was also shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. When fighting Simone he managed to beat her despite the fact that she had the same abilities as him. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * References Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Movie characters